Siren Calling
by bloodsucker13
Summary: what if there were more than just vamps/werewolves? What if one of these creatures was a siren who needs the help of both the Cullens and the werewolves? Ok, I suck a summerys, just read the freaking story. Rated T because I'm paroniod
1. Chapter 1

**Siren Calling**

_All Twilight characters I owe to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer._

**Jacob's prov**

The pack and I were patrolling again. I was with Sam and Quil this time.

_Hey Quil, _I thought to him, _how's Claire doing. She'll be six next week, right? _

_Yep, she's gona-WHOA! What it that?! _He shouted into our heads.

I smelt it too. It smelled like water from a mountain stream, but also like some thing cold, and sweet. Bloodsucker.

_Whatever it is, _thought Sam, _it's not human, werewolf or bloodsucker. Pack, guard La Push and keep everyone away from First Beach. That's where it's coming from. Jacob, Quil, lets go find out what this is._

We took off quickly, running at about MPH and got there in about ten minutes, and turned back into humans so we wouldn't startle whatever it was. What we found, we weren't prepared for.

It was a girl. She looked like she was about sixteen, and had sandy-blonde hair, pale skin, and a sturdy build, like she could stand up to anything, but she also seemed fragile. She also had black eyes and something that looked like a dark blue crescent moon on her forehead. And a silver fish tail. She was beautiful, and I instantly new I would do anything for her. My heart felt like it was being torn in two then mended together with the most beautiful song. what was happening to me?!

"Please," she said, "help me."

Sam and I ran over and started drag her out of the water by her arms, while Quil got her tail. She was so soft...and cold. As soon as she was out of the water the tail disappeared. She looked like she was expecting us to kill her. I wanted to comfort her. To hold her and protect her from whatever she was so afraid of but I held back, fearing that she would panic if I got to close.

"What the heck are you?" Asked Quil.

"And who are you?" Put in Sam.

"My name is Faith." She whispered. "I am a siren."

_I am so evil. You have to review to get the next chapter. _


	2. Chapter 2

All Twilight characters are Stephenie Meyer.

_Sorry about not updating, the kitchen ceiling fell in. On the computer. It died. I promise, I'm not making this up. I wish I were. Joy._

**Faith's POV**

I was in trouble. That's putting it nicely. First I barely make it away from the last people who wanted to kill me (there are several). And now I'm surrounded by wolf-people. And one looks like he wants to eat me. Joy. And just to top it off, they know that I'm a Siren, well part Siren at least (I didn't think it wise to go into the whole vampire side of the family, I'm on enough hit lists for that as it is) . Sirens aren't supposed to exist. Not to them at least.

"Umm, where are you taking me?" If they were planning to do something to me, I had to get out of the car they put me in after they found me in quick.

"To La Push." Said tall, dark and scary.

"What are your names."

"I'm Sam," tall, dark and scary apparently was the leader.

"Quill." Shorter, but sturdy.

"Jacob." He was the one with longer hair and a look that said that I might be dinner.

We drove a bit more. I tried to start several conversations, but I don't think they were really interested. When we pulled up to a small house with yellow flowers I got this sinking feeling. I could smell more wolf-men.

"You know, I'm feeling much better so I think I'll just go. Bye" I turned to leave but felt a hand on my arm.

"Why don't you come inside," said the one named Sam.

"No, tall dark and scary, I don't think I'd like to." I was beginning to get angry now.

"Look, we wont hurt you. We just want to know why you're here." Said the one called Jacob. For some reason I trusted him. I'd have to be careful. Everyone else I'd trusted had ended up betraying me.

"Fine." I aloud myself to be lead in the house.

Inside there were about seven wolf-men in the house, one wolf-female, and one human. As I walked in with my self appointed keepers I was greeted with courses of "Whoa, what is she" and "What's up with the moon on her head?" More questions. Oh the joy.


	3. Chapter 3

All Twilight characters are Stephenie Meyer

All Twilight characters are Stephenie Meyer.

_Don't kill me Annie, (ducks sharp flying objects), I'm updating!!_

**Chapter 3**

**Faith's POV**

Has anyone ever been interrogated, and had something to hide? If you have, then you know haw I feel. I HATE questions!!

"What are you?" Was the first thing out of tall dark and scary's mouth.

"Well hi to you too." I was annoyed, to say the least. "I'm fine thanks, and no, being force into a chair and surrounded by wolf-people who look like they could eat me doesn't bother me in the least. Also the fact that I have a huge cut on my back is just fine." Aparently they hadn't noticed my blood dripping onto the floor.

"Whoa, her blood's blue!" yelled one of the wolf people I didn't know.

"I'll get a bandage," yell Jacob as he shot out of his chair like a rocket.

"Ok, while he's up, you can answer the question," said Sam.

I sighed in defeat. "I already told you on the beach, I'm a Siren." I added "mostly" under my breath.

"What was that?" Asked Sam.

"Must I say it again, I'm a Siren." I said it slowly this time.

"No, after that."

"There was nothing after that." Damb good werewolf hearing.

"Sirens are myths," said the lanky one beside Quill.

"So are werewolves" I shot back.

"She got you." Said the only non-werewolf, a woman with claw marks on her face. "You can stay here if you want."

"Emily," Sam said to the woman, "we don't know that she is safe, she has a kind of bloodsucker sent to her."

_Shit!_

Just then, Jacob came back with a roll of bandages.

"Here, turn around and I'll put them on you," he said.

I wasn't too happy with turning my back to a wolf-man, but I trusted him. I shouldn't trust him. People you trust just end up hurting you. I'd learned that. Yet still, I turned around. I heard gasps.

There came a chorus of "what happened to you"s and "Oh my God"s.

**Jacob's prov**

She turned around for me to bandage her back, and I gasped in horror. She had scars as if form numerous beatings, and some looked new. She also had three huge cuts on her shoulders, two of which were healed, one was what had been bleeding, but the worst was the five scars in the shape of a star, and in the middle, a circle with a horizontal line in it, that looked as if it had been burned into her skin.

**Faith's POV**

Shit, I'd forgotten about my scars.

"What happened to you," the woman, Emily, asked in horror.

Great, explanations.

"I was branded with the symbol two years ago, when I turned fourteen." I said quietly. "The rest were just from beatings, except for the three scars on my shoulder. Those are reminders form the people who hunt me most, there are many you see, one for each time they caught me, but I don't need sympathy." With that, I snatched the bandages from Jacob's had, and ran into the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

All Twilight characters are Stephenie Meyer

All Twilight characters are Stephenie Meyer.

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. My dad banned me from fanfiction. DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!!

**Chapter 4**

**Faith's POV**

I stopped running about half a mile from the wolf-peoples house and sat on a fallen log. I wish I could be able to stay with those people, but I can't. The non-wolfperson, Emily I think, seemed nice, but for some reason I was saddest to leave the werewolf named Jacob. It was ridicules that I was at the point of crying over someone I had just met and barely talked too, but I felt connected to him. Besides, once he found out about my dad being a vampire, he and all the others would hate me for sure, just like everyone else.

Carefully I wound the bandage around my back and stomach. My blood was a silvery blue, one of the things that marked me as something more than a Siren. Sirens had dark blue, almost black blood. Mine was a light sky blue because I was a mix, and slivery because my father was a vampire. Thinking about him made me remember the day he and my mom had been killed.

Three years earlier

_Mom and Dad were smiling as they lead me down the abandoned beach to the sea. It was a warm, gray shrouded day, so Dad could come onto the beach too, instead of hiding on our island. I loved the way that Dad and I sparkled (though I was much less shiny than him) but Mom said that the humans and the Sirens couldn't see us like that. I didn't understand why the Sirens couldn't see us, or know about Daddy, but I trusted Mom and Dad. Oh well._

_It was my thirteenth birthday, and Mom and Dad had taken me to the amusement park. It had been so much fun, but now we had to go home. Still, I was happy. I had finally got my tail, and Mom and Dad were so proud. I had a silver one like Mom's, which meant I was gifted with a special power too, but instead of the deep blue scales that were scattered on her tail, mine were a coppery red color. We didn't know what my power was yet. _

_By now we had got to our island and were walking up the beach, but something was wrong. Mom and Dad had stopped, and Dad smelled the air. Suddenly, he turned and grabbed us and started to run. He was too late. _

_Out of nowhere hard bluish arms cam and yanked me and mom out of his hold. I bit my captor hard, and started to run toward Dad. Sirens like Mom surrounded him, but they looked mean and had their sharp claws extended. Mom was struggling in the vice-like grip of one of the ones who surrounded my Dad._

"_RUN FAITH, GET AWAY," she screamed at me. _

_I ran._

_I was halfway to the other side of the beach when I heard her scream, and an unearthly ripping sound. I turned to see her body burning, and my father being ripped apart._

"_NO," the cry tore form my throte, along with ripping sobs, "LEAVE THAM ALONE! PLEASE!"_

_I felt my body shaking, and burning. Fire surrounded my tall form, and shot from my hands at the people who had killed my parents. My hair exploded into flame, and the burning light raced from my fingers over the chared and blackend bodies of my parents and their attackers. _

_I turned to the forest of my once home and screamed my rage and loss as the flames from my body engulfed the trees that had protected and sheltered my now dead family. _

_I then turned to the sea and plunged into the icely waves, and ran._

When I came back to reality, I realized that I was shaking form sobs that ripped from my cheast like the day I had lost my parents. I rocked back and forth, clutching at my broken heart.

The snap of a twig breaking made me look up. Though my tears of loss and pain, I saw a large, brown form hesitantly approaching me.

I tried to get up to run again, but fell and was cought by strong, dark arms.

"What's wrong," Jacob's rough voice asked me as he set me on his lap.

I turned and buried my face into his shirt as I sobbed in his arms.

"Why do I always run," I whispered.

**I will love you forever if you review, and will update sooner if you do so. It's not hard, just click the little blue/purple button on the bottom left hand corner. Come on, you can do it. **

**Also, caww, I hope you got some answers out of this. If anyone has ideas, please share.**


	5. Chapter 5

All Twilight characters are Stephenie Meyer

All Twilight characters are Stephenie Meyer.

**You may all thank caww and Ginabelle Black for this chapter, they are the only ones who reviewed (how could you Annie) anyway, hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 5**

**Faith's POV**

Slowly I stopped crying. The sky had gotten dark by now, and the only light around was the moon. We must have been here for hours. Wait. _WE__**??**_

__"OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I screamed as I jumped out of his hold. Jacob had found me. Jacob had seen me crying. Jacob knew that there was something I hadn't told the other werewolves. _Shit._

"Easy, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just here to help." He said soothingly.

"I don't need help." I started to turn to run again, it seemed all I was good at, but was stopped by a warm hand gripping my arm.

"Let. Me. Go."

"No."

"LET ME GO!!" I screamed, tears were threatening to spill over again. I didn't want to leave him.

He winced, but continued to hold me captive.

"no," he whispered before pulling me back into his hold and rapping his arms around me. I struggled for a minute, but soon I couldn't hold my tears anymore, so I just let them fall like rain as I turned to him for comfort again.

"Why? Why can't I run from you," I whispered, "I can run from anyone else, so why can't run from you? Why can't I leave you? Why?"

I was repeating myself over and over, but I just couldn't understand what kept me from leaving him like I did to everyone else.

"Because I won't let you. You belong to me."

That made as much since as anything else in my life, which was about none, but I decided to let it be. I liked the idea of belong to him. More than I should, but I like it anyway.

"Why were you crying?"

I shook my head.

He turned my face up to his and looked me in the eyes. Suddenly, no matter if I wanted to tell him or not, I couldn't have anyway. His eyes were the color of coal, and held a kind of emotion that I had only seen in my Dad's eyes when he looked at my Mom. I chased all of the horrors of my past away, and filled my up to the brim with its warmth. It made my heart want to burst, but I was a good pain. Like part of my soul I had never known wasn't there had come back.

"Please."

I couldn't refuse him

"My parents were killed on my thirteenth birthday. I watched it happen. I was remembering." I was whispering again.

"Why," he breathed. His eyes were so filled with compassion and sorrow for what I had said that I almost started to cry again, but I swallowed and continued. I couldn't hide anything from him for some reason. I would tell him anything.

"Because of me," I felt his arms tighten around me. Comforting me. I kept going. "They were killed because I existed. My father was a vampire (I heard him suck in his breath, but kept going) and my mother was a Siren, and one with a gift at that. When she met my father, he was drinking the blood of a dolphin. He had vowed when he was turned that he would never drink human blood.

They fell in love, and ran away. When I was born, it meant that I was a mixed blood, which is forbidden. Mixed bloods are more powerful that Sirens, and the last one that was born kill many, so the Sirens made a kind of law that banned them. Sirens with the power to heal, like my Mom had, are the only type of species that can have children with vampires. No one knows why, but it's uncommon.

So when I was born, I was supposed to be killed, but my parents ran away with me instead. They paid for their disobedience with their lives, and I am still being hunted. I'm the reason the died."

I cast my eyes down. If I hadn't have lived, then they would still be okay.

"You can't blame your self," he made me look at him again, " they chose their fate, and you can chose yours. You are not the reason they died, you're the reason they lived."

With that, he brought his lips down hard on mine, and I was lost inside the warmth that flooded me from him. I loved him.

**Ya ya, I know its corny, but deal okay, this is my first story. Besides, the girl is traumatized by her past, and Jacob's only love we know about before Faith left him for his sworn enemy. So deal. Hope you guys liked it though. Okay, now you must review. Now. Review… now. Suggestions are helpful, and nice.**


End file.
